


All My Fault

by Chitohru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitohru/pseuds/Chitohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus  returns  to  Grimmauld  place  after Albus Dumbledore's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fiction ever! I would appreciate reviews, but please be gentle! Also, horribly sorry for the formatting, like I said, new to this!

The door loomed above the steps, knocker gleaming in the weak sunlight. He had been so sure that the Order would cast a new Fidelus charm on the property; after all, Kreacher had eavesdropped on many a meeting, not to mention the fact that he, Severus Snape, was considered a traitor. It was a miracle that Grimmauld Place was even visible to him. That fact alone should have been reassuring, yet he couldn’t find the strength to open the door. Severus gathered his courage and raised a slim hand to the brass knob.

* * *

  
It turned easily, and the heavy door drifted open almost silently, the bottom edge whispering across the dust filled carpet that had graced the hallway of the Black family stronghold for generations. The breeze from the open doorway chased motes of dust into the air, and for a moment he thought… No, it was impossible. Albus was dead. He had killed him. Guilt tore through Severus as a sob wrenched its way out of his chest. It was his entire fault; he had to make amends, here and now.

* * *

  
“I will not mourn you, I will not grant you that honor,” he said to the shadowy figure. “I was not the one who poisoned you, nor was I the mastermind behind your untimely demise. I was merely one of your pawns. Your many, many, pawns.” And it was true, he thought. He had never been more than one of Albus’s pawns. “Lily, Harry, neither of them meant anything too you, did they? The students at the school, your prodigies, were they merely decorative figurines placed there for your amusement? Or were they toy soldiers, trained to eliminate the evidence of your flawed nature from this Earth. “

* * *

  
Here Severus paused, still examining the ghostly figure before him, uncertain of its authenticity. He lowered his eyes to the hall carpet, eyes scanning the silver trimming along the edge as he spoke again. “I should have seen through your façade from the start; I was so naïve in my youth that I let myself believe that a manipulative old fool was the key to salvaging what little self-respect I had left. Despite everything, despite your lies, and secrets, I made the mistake of honoring you with my trust and look where that has brought us. They are all dead. Those that are as of yet alive are surely destined to follow their loved ones. And it is all my fault. “ With that, he brushed past the ghostly figure as it dissolved into dust once more.

* * *

  
Still fighting pangs of sorrow and regret, Severus swept up the stairs. He was here for a purpose after all. He had to find a way to help Lily’s son persevere through the troubled times ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place prior to the memory that Severus shows Harry, and is immediately followed by him retrieving Lily's photograph.


End file.
